


'Till Death Do us Part

by DoctorsWife63, Lady_of_Mischief



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2018-10-28 01:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorsWife63/pseuds/DoctorsWife63, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Mischief/pseuds/Lady_of_Mischief
Summary: Elsa has always had ice powers, and after the freezing and unfreezing of Arendelle, Jack Frost comes to visit her and give her a warning. A warning which was meant for him. When people go missing in the snow, Elsa, and Pitch must stop Jack before there is no more children left in the world. Along the way Elsa will lose her abilities over ice and gain new ones. Read to find out more.





	1. Chapter 1

There's always been something about the dark that has intrigued me, and maybe that's because ice cold and pitch black go together so well. I've always been afraid of the dark too. I've seen faces, and things that I don't even know how to describe. There are things in the dark that shouldn't even be possible.  
Yet somehow, the dark had always seemed to be there for me. Always following me watching my every move.  
My powers were mostly in my control, but I was still terrified of them, of hurting the people I love. I still didn't like using them.  
I guess everything came with a price.  
I could have powers, but I couldn't use them, at least not without the fear of someone getting hurt.

It was dinner time, and the maids and butlers were setting the table up. I turned around and Kristoff was standing in the doorway. I fold my hands and rest them on my lower stomach, a sign of respect and elegance.  
"May I help you Kristoff?" I reply looking him straight in the eye. My face gave no emotion, he was put off by that as he straightened his posture.  
"Actually I wanted to talk to you about something." He says and bows his head.  
"You don't need to do that, you're family."  
"I know, and that's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about." He mumbles under his breath and I can't make out what he says. I walk through the doors and head towards the coronation room.  
"Speak up, you know I how I hate the mumbling Kristoff." I stand at the coronation door, and turn to unlock it.  
"I want to marry Anna, and I was wondering if I could have your blessing." I stop. My blessing? Of course,I don't know why he was so scared about it though. It's not like I was gonna turn him down, they've been together for almost a year now.  
"You have my blessing. Dinner will be soon, I recommend you get Anna." I walk into the room and lock the door behind me. This was the time of day I needed my peace and quiet, time to myself, time to think. I walked onto the balcony and saw the view of Arendelle beneath me. It was summer, the opposite of me.   
I liked summer, I did, but I couldn't enjoy it like others did. Heat was slightly uncomfortable to me  
I took a huge breath and sighed. Even after our adventure of getting me down the mountain and having my powers bend to me, I still worried. I still had to keep my emotions in check otherwise they'd spiral out of control.  
More often than not the powers seemed to be a curse, rather than a blessing.  
"So, how's the royal life treating you?" I looked to my left and an old friend of mine was standing against the wall. I grin from ear to ear, at the unexpected visit.  
"Jack Frost, long time no see." He bends his head, and shrugs.   
"Well..." He pushes himself off the wall and walks over to me. His icy blue eyes, snow white hair, and pale skin, all to remind me of winter. Yet, here he was, the middle of summer more beautiful than ever before.  
"What are you doing here in the middle of summer?" He hugs me, and I return the favour, he smells like a cold winter morning, or the first sign of winter. A cold, minty, freshness, is maybe a better way to describe his smell.  
"Came to check up on you. I heard you froze Arendelle, so I came to see how you were doing, but you seem to have everything handled." They pull away and look into each others eyes, trying to find a reason or emotion behind them, but neither of them let on.  
"Yes, I did freeze the land over, but I handled it and brought everything under control. It's a little late to check up on me now, especially in the middle of summer."  
"Well better late than never." He gives a warm smile to her and she returns the favour, but it wasn't as big nor as warm. "How's your sister by the way?"  
"She's good, Kristoff is going to propose, so I imagine a wedding soon. Speaking of, dinner is ready, I mustn't be kept waiting, people will start to talk. And I imagine Kristoff will propose so Anna will want me there." She turns and opens the door back to the room and Jack follows, she shuts the door behind them. She turns and faces Jack for one last time. "How long are you staying, will I see you again?" He shifts his weight and leans against his staff.  
"No, I have to get back to bringing winter, I was just here to see how you were." She nods her head in understanding.  
"Then safe travels Jack." She walks back to the first door she came in.  
"Oh, and Elsa," she stops wither hand resting an inch above the handle. "Be careful of the dark, something is stirring." She closes her eyes and sighs.  
"If there is one thing I have learned in my time with isolation, Jack. It's that sometimes the most beautiful things are in the dark." I walks out of the room, leaving Jack by himself.  
I had a feeling Jack liked me, no, not a feeling. I knew he liked me, and if we went back four years ago, I would have liked him too. The year that my parents died, I finally met the man who had been watching me my whole life, and everything changed.


	2. Chapter Two

_It was a sunny day, and Anna and I were in the garden picking flowers for our mother. Anna was in the roses and I was in the tulips, roses had never interested me like they had Anna, and to be frank I wasn't much of a flower girl. Anna had suggested that since it was our mothers birthday that we collect flowers for her, and I agreed. I wouldn't be much of a daughter if I hadn't. I bent over and took the scissors to a purple tulip, but as I did so, I felt the presence of someone. I quickly stood up with the flower in my hand._

_"Who's there?" I call out into the shadow that encompassed the side of the garden. A low chuckle came from the shadow._

_"_ _There is no need to fear, precious child, fear has no hold of you. Yet." It wasn't much of a voice, more like a hiss of a snake._

_"Show yourself!" I say. My seven year old voice wasn't strong, and it didn't hide my emotions, it was weak, bit it was what I had._

_"There's no need for that precious child, I'm not here to harm you." There was an accent that Elsa couldn't place, and it was dark and menacing, yet somehow, to her the shadow was comforting._

_"I know, but I would like to know who I speak to." A figure moves on the shadows, and steps out into the edge of the shadow. Elsa takes a step back, taking the man in. He was black, mostly. From his v-neck robe to his ashen dark grey skin, to his hair. His eyes were the only things not black, instead they were golden, and seemed to glow, like an eclipse of the moon. "Who are you?" He smiles as if he knew something that she didn't. He turned his head slightly to the side allowing her to see his pointed features and feathered hair. "_

_The names Pitch Black, King of Nightmares. At your service." He rolls his hand out and bends his upper body. "Or rather you're at mine." His smile isn't comforting, it's chilling, and it it scared Elsa, but she quickly regained her composer. She was good at that._

_"What do you want with me?" Her voice showed fear and the shadows whispered her fears to Pitch, she was scared of him, but not enough. Not enough for him to be happy, at least._

_"Nothing as of yet, precious child. But soon your fear will rise, and I will come again." He walked back into the shadows, and she saw his golden eyes glow before he himself turned into a shadow._

 

 

  Anna came running into the room, and shook me awake.

  "Elsa! Get up!" I roll over and look at her.

  "What could you possibly need this early in the morning?" She pulled the covers off of me.

  "He proposed! Kristoff proposed!" I open my eyes and stare at her through my blurry, half closed eyes.

  "I'm happy for you, I really am, but couldn't this have waited until after sunrise?" I say noticing that the sun hadn't even begun to rise.

  "I tried, oh I tried," I was awake enough now that I sat up and pulled my hair out of the braid it was in when I had gone to sleep. It left my hair curly a d down to my waist. My hair had gotten longer since the sat year and I was growing it out, with not the slightest clue as to when I'd cut it. "But I couldn't sleep. Woah, Elsa, your hair is getting long." I smile, because I wanted my hair longer, and it was getting there. As to how long I would let it grow, I had no clue.

  "Thank you, you were saying?" She grins, and her red hair is all over the place, fitting her personality more than ever. She rambles on, and I nod my head in approval whenever she stops for a breath. Today my mind was somewhere else, it was on Jack and what he said to me yesterday. I replayed our conversation in my mind over and over, trying to decipher his warning. His warning or the dark and shadow world only made me want to know more, want to dig deeper. I could ask the shadow, or rather the person behind them, but I don't think I'd get a straight answer.

  "And anyways, you look like you could use some sleep, so I'll let you go." She gets up and walks to the door.

  "Thank you, Anna."

  "Anytime big sis." She grins and closes the door behind her, and I get up and lock it, making sure no one could come in. I stand in the middle of the room, my eyes closed and head down, hoping that today he would appear.

  "Shadow, are you there shadow?" I didn't hear anything so I opened my eyes to see a shadow in my room that shouldn't have been there. "I want to know what's going on with you, why did Jack warn me?" It stayed there, but there was no answer. I walked over to it, and knelt i front of it and set my hands in my lap. "Please answer me, you don't talk to me anymore, please." Still nothing. At this point I don't think I was going to get anything from him, so I got up and pulled open the chest at the bottom of my bed and rummaged through it. Years ago Jack had given me a globe, in case I ever needed to find him and said to think of the place I wanted to go and it would take me there. Today, I was using it. I needed to reach the other Guardians and find out what they know, and I'd start with North, he usually knew more than he let on. I wrote a quick letter to Anna, explaining that I was going to visit a friend up North and I should be back fairly soon, and left it on my bed. I put on an appropriate dress that had the usual blue and pink to symbolize royalty and that I was a queen. It was simple, nothing to extravagant, just a blue dress, with pink accents and long sleeves. I laced up my pair of black riding boots and threw the globe at the floor and thought of North. A hole opened in the ground and I went through it, leaving my note on the bed with the door unlocked.

  I was thrown into an office where a man with long white hair and a red shirt on with black pants, sat on a stool that was all too little for him. He was working on something I think, I couldn't tell, and frankly wasn't interested in that. I walked up to him a d straightened my posture. "Hello North." He looks up at me through his little glasses. "Hello Elsa." He says in a thick Russian accent, and then goes back to doing his work for a few seconds d before finally looking up again.

  "Elsa?!? How did-?!?!" "Jack, gave me a snow globe if I ever needed to find him." He stands up, towering over me. He had blue eyes and white beard, exactly like the legend says.

  "But you came here instead. Why not use it to see Jack?" He bends down and gets eye to eye with me.

  "I got a warning from Jack, I need to know if it's true." His eyes flicker from side to side, studying me, trying to read my face. He didn't seem to have any luck.

  "You've heard from Jack?" A look of confusion spreads across my face, but I nod nonetheless.

  "Elsa, none of the other Guardian's have heard from him for three years, you may be in trouble."

  "But he seemed fine, seemed himself." I protest, hoping that what North was saying wasn't true, that my best friend that I've known since I can remember, wasn't dangerous, especially to me. "The last we heard from him, he was on a rant about not being able to be seen, it may not just be you Elsa, but the whole world." He walks out the door to his left and I follow. "This calls for a meeting."


	3. Chapter Three

  I didn't get a chance to fully look at North's workshop, but from what I could see it was huge and wooden. I hadn't seen anything like it before, even the palace back in Arendelle wasn't this big. The benefits of being in the middle of nowhere.   
  
  "What do you mean haven't heard from him for three years? Aren't you supposed to know what the other Guardian's are up to? I mean, you see everything." I'm almost running to follow him, he's walking faster than I imagined he would and he's leaving me in the dust.   
  
  "He's no Guardian, Elsa, and I know a lot about the Guardians and people of the world, but if someone doesn't want to be found then I can't find them. Simple as that." So, he basically said that if I don't want to be found that I could vanish right off the face of the earth, and no one would have a clue to where I would be. Sounds nice.   
  
  He walks over to a big red button and lifts the glass off of it and presses it.   
  
  A hole forms in the ground next to me and a six foot kangaroo (still a foot shorter than North) jumps out of it.   
  
  "The day after Easter North? Really?" He had an accent, possibly British or Australian, I'm not sure which, but there was an accent. "Really mate?" Definitely Australian.   
  
  "Come now Bunny, at least it's not on the day of Easter." He points a finger at North and opens his mouth to say something but he never does and quickly closes it. He turns around and looks at me.   
  
  "Who's the kid?" I stick out my hand.   
  
  "The name is Elsa." He shakes my hand.   
  
  "Blimey you're cold!" I quickly pull in my hand and clasp them back together in front of me.   
  
  "She's got the same powers as Jack." North leans down and whispers into his ear.   
  
  "Oh good, then let's get rid of Jack and keep her. I like her better." Easter Bunny, he was Easter Bunny. Okay, glad that's sorted.   
  
  Two more figures appeared, a gold one and another one covered in an array of different colours  and Sand Man, both of which all should have been fictional. Who am I kidding, these all should've been fictional, yet here I was in the middle of it all, providing them with information on Jack.   
  
  "Hiya North." The fairy says. The little gold guy has a hand floating above his hand that starts waving. It was the same gold material he was made out of.   
  
  "I fear the children may be in danger."   
  
  "How?" Tooth and Bunny say at the same time, and Sandy holds a gold question mark above his head. North looks over to me.   
  
  "We've not heard from Jack for how long, three years?" He asks and holds up three fingers.   
  
  "Longer than that, mate. a little closer to us. "It's been almost ten years." His ears twitch and North nods and then quickly brushed him off.   
  
  "Well, the point is we've not heard from him for a long time, and I've had my North Winds checking on kids, some have completely vanished." Tooth steps forward.   
  
  "What do you mean vanished, kids can't vanish off the face of the Earth?" She looked panicked like the thought had never occurred to her before, and I don't think it occurred to any of them.   
  
  "Children are vanishing...lost in the snow forever, never to return." North recites solemnly, like he's rehearsed that a hundred time before. I shift my weight, uncomfortable and slightly frightened at what I was hearing.   
  
  To hear my best friend turned evil, I wasn't ready to fight him, and I didn't want to believe them, but they were Guardians, and I had to assume it was for the best. I had to assume they were right.   
  
  "Elsa?" The big kangaroo calls to me, grabbing my attention away from my thoughts and bringing me to the here and now. I look up at him, and the the others, they all have sympathy in their eyes, the sad, sorry, looks you get when you've lost someone close to you. I knew that look it. I *hated* that look.   
  
  _Stop looking at me like that._   
  
  "Don't give me those looks, I recognize them. It's look of not knowing what to say to someone after they've lost someone, and you're sorry about their loss. Stop, right there. Just because he was my friend doesn't mean I won't do what's right. I've done harder things. This, is just a walk in the park." A blue light was being cast down into the room, shining on me. I raised my hand to shield my eyes and stepped out of the light, and into the shadows. The light created a shadow showing a woman holding a snowflake in her raised palm, and they all looked up at me like I was something special. I backed up a few more steps but not much further when I walked right into a a furry creature that seemed to tower over me. I turned around.   
  
_   A Yeti. _   
  
  "You were chosen." Bunny says and his ear twitches, and all their mouths are all agape. He points a furry finger at me and looks at the others. "She's human, and she was chosen."   
  
  "Chosen? Chosen for what?" I felt attacked, like they were all conspiring against me.   
  
  "Chosen to be a Guardian." Tooth sweetly explained to me, and although I didn't know her long, I liked her the most.   
  
  "Look, I-I just wanna go home"   
  
  "Wait, how can she be a Guardian if she's mortal?" Bunny asks, and Sandy floats up to his level and shrugs his shoulders, obviously this guy wasn't much of a talker.   
  
  "Don't know, but Man in Moon says she is, so she is." North accepted it like it was prophecy, like it was something to be concerned about, but to me it was. I was Queen of Arendelle, I didn't need to be a Guardian too.   
  
  North approaches me, and suddenly I'm very conscious that I've been staring down at my right palm.   
  
  "Els-" North starts.   
  
  "Take me home." He looks as if he was going to say something more, but I prevent him from doing so. "Now, North, or I will go on my own." My voice was quite, bit stern and short.   
  
  He pulls a snow globe out of his pants pocket and hands it to me, I grab it with both of my hands. Ice starts to cover it and I knew that right in this instance that I was bending to my powers, that my feelings had bested me, like they had a year ago.   
  
  "Arendelle palace." I whisper to the ball and then throw it in the air creating a portal with my bedroom on the other side, and I step through it.   
  
  It was quiet. My door was never opened, and the letter never touched. It had to be mere minutes that passed. I change out of my dress and into my night gown, knowing that I could get maybe two or three hours of sleep if I got to bed now.   
  
  The sheets were still warm from my body heat being trapped in, and it was, of course, uncomfortable.   
  
  I lay in bed before I see a shadow in the corner of my room. I lay there watching the shadow. Nothing moved, it was normal. I just wanted to see him, to speak with him. I missed our little visits.   
  
  The Nightmare King, and I *enjoyed* his visits and his company. There really must have been something wrong with me.   
  
  I couldn't believe what had happened at the north pole. I was chosen to be a Guardian, and I was human, not immortal like the others, but human, mortal, mundane. I didn't want to be a Guardian, I was already a Queen, I didn't need more responsibilities.   
  
  My thoughts go back to the shadow, and I realized just how much I missed him. How I looked forward to our meetings in the dead of night, and how he was my little secret. He hadn't visited me in a week after I got angry with him for giving my people nightmares, I didn't give him a chance to explain, but now I saw that it was part of who he was. He needed those nightmares, it made him strong, it's what made him him. I got mad at him for being himself.   
  
  I closed my eyes, and begged for him to come back.   
  
"Please, just come back. I forgive you." I whisper so that only I could hear him and then I felt a soft pressure sit next to me on the bed. The hairs on the bacl of my neck stood up, as a chill ran down my spine.    
  
Pitch.   



	4. Chapter Four

  I turn over on my side to see Pitch staring at me. His long grey pianist fingers pushes a lock of silver-blonde hair out of my face so he could stare into my eyes. As I looked up into his mostly gold eyes with a hint of silver to imitate an eclipse of the moon, I thought I saw compassion, maybe even love in them. 

"Pitch, you came." I couldn't be sure if I was smiling on the outside but my heart was smiling. 

"You still intrigue me." Not what I wanted to hear, but it works. After all, he is Pitch Black, the king of nightmares. "And I don't need your forgiveness." I roll my eyes and he gets off the bed and sits in the chair next to it. I sit up and lean forward so I can see him. 

"Then why did you come?" My hair fell in front of my face making it like a curtain. I run my hand through my hair pushing it back so I can see him, and I think I see a smirk on his face, smirking at my hair problem. 

"Like I said you-"

"'You intrigue me.'" I do air quotes, and he rolls his eyes.

"Why were you with the Guardians?" He raises his eyebrows as if he was trying to show he was slightly dissapointed and more than interested.

"Are you telling me who I'm not allowed to see?" He stands up, and his stance isn't warm, in fact none of his body language is warm, it's cold and menacing, a warning. I get out of bed and walk over to him starring him in the eyes. My ice blue eyes on his golden eclipse ones.    
Ice cold and pitch black.

"No, not a problem." He holds his grey pianist index finger up away from his mouth, as if he was going to point something out. "If you weren't chosen to be a Guardian." He then points the finger at me, almost touching me. I make a very audible sigh and roll my eyes.

"You think I want this?" I ask him, disbelief and maybe a slice of fear in my voice. "I'm a queen, I don't need to be a *Guardian.*" His mouth is flat and his eyes are slightly lowered, his "not amused" face, and I knew it all too well. That was his face most of time when I talked about my suitors or duties of a queen, or even Kristoff. He may not like my bubbly sister but he despised Kristoff.

"To live forever, isn't that every mortals wish?" The way he asked it was rude.

"I'm not every mortal." I reply softly, and he studies me.

"Then what's your wish?" To be with you. Forever.

I couldn't say that though, he couldn't know.

"You know my fears, but not what I want, such a shame." I was being coy and he knew it. His face was only an inch from mine, if we moved any closer our lips would touch again for the  third time.

"You shouldn't play games with me." I can feel his breath on my face, and he looks down to my lips, and then back to my eyes.

"Why?" 

"You know what happens." And his lips start to touch mine but he pulls away quickly and hides himself in a shadow.

"What are you doing?" He looks at me with a more angered not amused face.

"Frost." Just then Jack flew onto my balcony, and I walk over and open the door.

"I thought you said I wasn't going to see you again." He walks into my room and closes the door behind him.

"You're a Guardian?" I'm speechless, I barley found out myself, and then Pitch asked me, and well. 

"How did you-" I study him, he seems off, almost different, maybe distant even. Nevertheless this wasn't Jack.

"When a new Guardian is chosen we just get this feeling." Great, I'm a walking "New Guardian" beacon. Just what I needed.

"Well I'm not really a Guardian, I told North no..." I trail off and then realize Jack isn't looking at me, he's looking at the shadow, he's looking right at Pitch. 

"Jack?" He ignores me and brings his staff into a defensive position aiming it at Pitch. I step in front of him, inches from the tip of his staff. "What are you doing?"

"You're being watched, get out of the way."

"Jack, this isn't you, what's going on?" I feel two hands rest on my waist. I jump slightly before realizing it was Pitch and then I walk into him, our bodies pressed up against each other, his  hands were still on my waist.

"Move away Elsa." He threatened me.

"No, I won't, just tell me what's going on with you."

"You're in love with Pitch aren't you?" His eyes go wide, shock and jealousy over take him, and I can now see rage in his eyes.

"Don't change the subject." He tightens his grip on his staff, and it's now honestly aimed at me. I feel Pitch stare at Jack, watching him closely, trying to read his next move.

"Get away from him he's dangerous!" He shouts at me. I stare at him my eyes full of disbelief and my face covered in shock.

"He's not the one pointing a weapon at me." And I swear I can feel him smirk. "Please, just talk to me."

"Answer me one thing, one thing!" He yells at me and becomes more aggressive than before. I hold my hands up in response a sign of surrender.

"What?" My voice was soft and caring, hoping to calm him down.

"Do you love him, do you love Pitch?" Pitch's hands tighten around my waist, my breath hitches and Jack stares. I quickly recovered.

"Why would you ask that?"

"Because I've done everything I can to get you to love me back, and nothing has worked! Nothing!"

"Is that why you're acting so strange?"

"No."

"Then please, tell me, what's going on with you, let me help you." I was leading him on, keeping him talking, eventually something would give out, eventually something would slip.

"Answer my question first!" There was a flash of blue and black and then I was standing behind Pitch. Ice and black sand were stuck together against the wall to the left of us. Pitch was protecting me.

"Get away from her Pitch." He threatened him, and Pitch chuckled.

"Or what, you're gonna freeze me to death?" He was getting smug. "I'd like to see you try." His voice was deep and menacing, threatening. In all honesty I couldn't believe Jack had the audacity to continue to go against Pitch, as he was only pissing him off and irritating him. Which in turn, made pitch more dangerous. Jack would throw ice out of his staff, and Pitch would deflect it with his black sand and it would it stick to whatever it hit. The walls, the floor, the ceiling, anything. I step between the two of them and put a hand on Pitch's chest. He straightens up has a blank expression on his face. I hold out my hand to Jack, being only short of touching his chest by an inch.

"Stop. The both of you." Jack is breathing heavily, and Pitch is just bored out of his mind and rolls his eyes at the two of us. 

"You do love him; I was right." Jack replies and anger boils inside me, and I push back on Pitch's chest and he takes a step a back and I hold my other hand at Jack, now taking a defensive position.

"Yes, you were, but that was none of your business." He steps forward so one of my hands his touching his chest. "Now, please, tell me why you're acting so different."

"You don't know what it's like not to be believed, not to be seen, to be all alone for a hundred years, you don't know what that does to a person." I could hear pain in his voice, but I wasn't letting my guard down, not now.

"Is my belief in you not enough?" I was slightly hurt.

"No." He was fast to answer. There was no hesitation in his voice or his mind, none. 

"Then if my belief isn't enough," I saw ice forming on Jack's jacket and I realized my powers were on and running, I had to be careful now. One wrong move and I could hurt him. "I think you should leave." He lowers his staff and holds it down by his side, he tilts his head, and I stand up straight and bring my hands in front of me, clasp them together.   
"What did you say?"

"You are no longer welcome to Arendelle." I put on my matter of fact, I don't care face and presented myself as best I could in a night gown.

"What are you saying?" He takes a step towards me I take a few steps back, and I raise my hands at him once again. I didn't trust him, and I felt threatened.

"You've lost my trust, and you've attacked me, you are banished from Arendelle, do not come back." I saw anger swell in him and he walks over to the balcony doors and opens it and steps outside, and I follow.

"Remember, that you've been chosen to be a Guardian, and Guardians don't associate with the villain."

"And that's why I banished you." He flies away and I shut the door. Pitch walks over to me.   



	5. Chapter Five

  _There was a knock on my door, and I knew it was Anna. Our parents had just died and my back was up against the door. Mostly ice tears were falling from my eyes, and my room was now covered completely in Ice and it was snowing, my emotions had the best of me today._  
  
_"Elsa, please. I know you're in there." I leaned my head against the door and looked to my right and sniffled._  
  
_"People are asking where you've been." I feel a hand rest on my shoulder, sending shivers down my spine and I look up._  
  
_Silver-gold eyes met mine and bore down at me._  
  
_Pitch. I haven't seen him in a while._  
  
_"They say have courage, and I'm trying to." Anna sings from the other side of the door._  
  
_"Pitch..." I don't know what else to say besides his name. He removed the hand from shoulder and instead offered to help me up. I took it and he pulled me up onto my feet._  
  
_"I'm right out here for you." I hugged pitch and he picked me up bridal style and set me down on the bed and sat next to me, and pulled me into his lap wrapping his arms around me, but I moved so that my face was buried in his chest, and my feet were hanging off the edge of my bed._  
  
_"Just let me in." I heard Anna slide down against the door, but I didn't care. I was in so much pain, so much agony that the only thing I cared about was Pitch holding me, and how it comforted me. I stopped my crying and looked up at him, and he looked down at me._  
  
_"We only have each other."_  
  
_I pressed my lips to his and he immediately kissed me back, but as I started to pull away one his hands pushed me back to his lips._  
  
_"It's just you and me."_  
  
_I realized he wanted this just as much as I did. His tongue traced my lower lip and then our lips parted and our tongues entwined and started dancing. We were so different and yet the same._  
  
_Ice cold touching pitch black,a romance through the ages._  
  
_"What are we gonna do?" She sobs, but I'm to busy to care. The only thing I care about is his lips on mine. How his warm lips contrast mine, how the shadow, the boogeyman, was warm, but here I was, a human, and freezing cold._  
  
_The opposites of what are._  
  
_"Do you wanna build a snowman?" I almost didn't catch it because it was so faint, but I hear her slide down the door and start sobbing, uneaten of what was going on behind the door._  
  
_He finally pulls away and we look at each other. The chemistry between us still there, and still very raw._

_I speak first, my voice nothing more than whisper. "Promise me something." My voice was strained and sore._

_He hesitated, but nevertheless he answered. "And what would that be?"_  
  
_"Never leave me." I respond into his chest and he has to bend down to hear me._  
  
_There's a long pause before he sighs._  
  
_"  Never." Another pause. "I promise."_

 

  I try and take a step towards Pitch, but fall and he hurries to catch me.  
    
  "I didn't know you were so excited to see me your highness." He stands me up, but my legs quickly give out again and he has to hold me before I collapse to the ground. He picks me up bridal style and lays me on my bed.  
  
  "I think there's something wrong, I feel extremely weak." I'm gasping for air, and it feels as if the air in my lungs was being taken from me. "Something isn't right." I felt a shudder and then ice flew out in every direction and Pitch ducked so he wouldn't get hit.  
  
  "You're loosing control of your powers." Pitch walked over to me and pit the back of his hand against my head. "You're burning up."  
  
  "J-Jack. I think he did something." For the first time in my life I was feeling warm. I was feeling human. I didn't like it, and for the first time I would have rather taken power over pain.  
  
  I think when Jack walked into my hand he accidentally absorbed my powers and left me with little to no power.  
  
  Pitch stared at me like I was some kind of monster, like every other person who was in my kingdom. I didn't appreciate it.  
  
  "What's wrong, never seen a sick person before?" He just rolls his eyes and shakes his head in a slight annoyance.  
  
  "Your hair is turning brown, princess." Shock takes over me and then the door handle turns and in walks Anna.  
  
  She runs over to me and right through Pitch. Well, good thing was that she couldn't see him.  
  
  "Elsa, are you okay?" I shake my head no and look up at Pitch.  
  
  "You have fear in your eyes, Mr. Black." Pitch adjusted his posture, becoming the King of Nightmares, and not the compassionate person I knew him as.  
  
  Okay, I know maybe compassionate isn't the right word. Kind? Gentle? Caring? You know what, let's not say anything.  
  
  "What are you talking about, you look horrible." She pushes hair out of my face and I can feel another shiver.  
  
  "Sand, now." Is all I can get out and he understood. He moved next to Anna and created a wall in front them, and then another shiver sent ice out from me. The wall of sand fell down, and Anna was staring at me in shock.  
  
  "Elsa, your hair..." she trailed off and Pitch smirked.  
  
  "I told you, princess." Anna's eyes went wide and she turned around and stared directly at Pitch. She let out a little gasp.  
    
  "Anna, it's, okay." I breathe out every word, and with every breath comes pain.  
  
  "Fear still haunts you I see." He replied to Anna. Pitch seemed shocked but hid it very well, so well I almost didn't catch it.  
  
  "Who are you, and what have you done to my sister?" I try and grab Anna's wrist but my hand wouldn't move. She approaches Pitch, and he looks over at me, almost as if he wanted me to do something. Anna tried to be tough, she really did, she puffed out her chest and took on a formal posture, and I caught Pitch rolling his eyes.  
  
  "The name's Pitch, Pitch Black." He bows, mocking Anna.  
  
  "How come I couldn't see you before?" Pitch stands up and has a blank expression on his face.  
  
  "You didn't believe in fear."  
  
  "What are yo-" Anna didn't need to know anymore.  
  
  "Pitch." I hissed at him and gave him my best death glare, he let a light smile appear on his lips, and made him look like he was up to something. "Enough." Anna turned away from him, thank god, and came back and sat over by me.  
  
  "What's going on?" She asks me, and I can see fear and panic in her, which explains why she could see pitch.  
  
  "I think," Pitch starts and comes closer to me and Anna. "She's losing her powers."  
     
  "Yeah, because you took her powers. What kind of name is Pitch anyways?" He looked annoyed, and I gave him a sorry look, and he just shook his head.  
  
  "It's a name for the king of nightmares."  
  
  "Oh." That shut her up, only for a few seconds. "Can we do anything about it?" I don't think she ever sounded more desperate in her life.  
  
  "I don't know." And for the first time since I met him, Pitch not only looked lost, but sounded lost.  
  
  "Can't you do something, Mr. 'King of Nightmares?'" Anna said quoting him. I could tell they weren't going to get along.  
  
  "Like what, magically give her her powers back?" Anna gives him a "well, duh" look. "I think giving her her powers back now would only cause more damage, you should be grateful she's alive."  
    
  "What do you mean?" I look at him with fear in my eyes, not saying anything because I know he can sense my fear, and we both knew it was plausible, but he was the one who voiced it.  
  
  "She's had her powers for twenty-one years, hear body knows how to adapt to her powers, but without them, her body must relearn everything, from hot to cold, to fighting off diseases. It's like taking her lungs away and forcing her to breathe." I closed my eyes, my breathing became harder and I was in so much pain that I wanted to scream.  
  
  "Anna, leave." She looked hurt but I looked to Pitch his eyes all of a sudden not meeting mine. I needed him to explain to her that having her here in the room, was danger to her and me.  
  
  "No, I won't, not this time, not again, not after everything we've been through." I knew she was terrified of not dying, but that wasn't going to happen, not now. I had my sister to hold on to, and Pitch. I wasn't going to leave them. I had a reason to stay. Finally Pitch looked over and I looked to my sister.  
  
  "Anna, you can't do anything, it would be best if we both leave and let her get this out of her system. Come on." He puts his hand on her shoulder, and she just stares at me.  
  
  "No."  
  
  "You will only bring harm to yourself, and Elsa."  
  
  "No, I want to be here for her."  
  
  "The best way to be there for her, is where she knows you're safe and she can't hurt you." Pitch knows that she can't be here, not while I have waves of ice radiating from my body. I wasn't sure about him though, he was immortal, best not to take our chances. Anna pushed his hand off her shoulder.  
  
  "I'm not leaving her." He had had enough. So he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and walked out of the room with her, but before he shut the door, I called to him.  
  
  "Remember the promise you made me," I say as strongly as I can. "I'm holding you to it." He shut the door just in time when another sheet of ice ran through me.    _  
_


	6. Chapter Six

He put Anna down and locked the door behind them, and quickly inserted the key into his pocket so Anna couldn't get ahold of it.   
"How dare you touch me!" He rolls his eyes, something he seemed to do a lot of, and walks past her.   
"I don't have time to stand here and argue with you over nothing,." He grumbled to himself, not caring if she heard it or not.   
"Where are you going?" He turns around to face Anna who came running up to him.   
"To see a friend." He turns back around and keeps walking, but she runs in front of him forcing him to stop.   
"Is it for Elsa?" He was getting very annoyed with the red head and her bubbly personality, Elsa was happy and mostly a realist, though she leaned towards the optimist side, but she wasn't bubbly, or annoying.   
"Yes."   
"I'm coming with you."   
"No." He starts walking again, and she keeps up right behind him.   
"Then tell me your promise to Elsa."   
"No."   
"Well either I come with you, or I go tell Elsa you've left. And I think the promise has to do with you staying."   
"You forget who I am."    
"And you forget, I'm her sister."    
*Yeah? Well I'm her lover.*  he thought to himself, he wasn't actually going to say anything, the less she knew the better. She was smart though, and a quick thinker, not like Elsa was, of course, but very fast nevertheless.    
The kid was right, but that didn't mean he had to be nice to her.   
"Well, then, I hope you're dressed warm enough." He put his hand on her shoulder and gives a mischievous grin.   
"Wait, what?" Pitch was shadow travelling to the north pole, and he hadn't warned Anna, this wasn't unusual behaviour for him. In fact this was normal, but to Anna, this was rude and inconsiderate, and *god it was freezing.* She wrapped her arms around herself as they stood at a door.    
The door was huge and red, and had an intricate design around the edges. It was beautiful, Anna thought to herself, thinking the man she was with wouldn't appreciate her comment. *Jeez, I need to remember to find some girl friends that like shopping and flowers, even Elsa doesn't like them.*    
Pitch knocked on the door, and the door flew open to reveal North. North pulled out a sword and pointed it at Pitch. He held his hands up in surrender.   
"What are you doing here Pitch, you have no business to be here."   
"Relax," He says drawing out the a little bit longer. "I need to speak to Sandy."    
Anna just starred up at the seven foot man, not really realizing it was in fact St. Nick. She didn't know how to react.   
"And why would we let you do that?" Anna, realized he had a Russian accent, and that Pitch was British, or maybe it was more of a regal accent, nevertheless.   
"Do you think I would come here with *her*  and plan on fighting you?" He holds an open palm in Anna's direction.   
"Let them in, she's gotta be freezing out there." A sweet little sing song voice came from behind, and a girl with iridescent blue and green feathers and wings, popped right up next to North's head. Pitch smiled wickedly, and North stepped aside allowing them to pass.    
He brought them to what seemed to be the center of the room, as there was a globe of the world, and two other people standing at a fireplace behind it.    
Well, it was more like one really tall kangaroo, and very short golden man that seemed to be made of sand.   
"Why did he point a sword at you?" Anna whispered to Pitch.   
"Don't you know, I'm the villain." Pitch quietly chuckled to himself as Anna starred at him in horror. She couldn't believe that she was walking along side the villain. Wait, but he was helping Elsa, so he couldn't really be the villain, unless... Unless he had feelings for Elsa.    
The kangaroo turned around, very quickly processed what he saw, and threw a boomerang, but Pitch raised his hand and caught it.   
"I'm not here for a fight, kangaroo, I just need to speak to Sandy."   
"No way, mate, you're not speaking to anyone." His accent was Australian. Anna chose to speak up at this moment.   
"Hi, I'm Anna, since you all seem to know each other and hate my friend over here."   
"I'm not you're friend." He mumbles,and Anna hushes him.    
"My sister, Queen Elsa, of Arendelle, she's loosing her powers, and she's terribly I'll, and he," she goes and puts a hand on Pitch's arm. "Well, he said you guys might be able to help."   
"But we just saw her a hour ago,"said the feathered fairy. "She was perfectly healthy then."   
"We had a little run in with Frost." Pitch spits out, like venom was in his mouth.   
"Wait, you're saying Jack Frost, not only attacked you, but took her Powers?" The kangaroo asked, and he started laughing.   
"To put it simply." Pitch responds, and all he wants is to fix the problem. He just needs Sandy alone for a few minutes. "Sandy. Can we?" Pitch points to a room that was just down the hall not to far from where they standing right now. Sandy nods, and they walk down the hall into the room, leaving Anna and the others.   
"So, are you some type of a talking kangaroo?" Anna asked.   
"I'm the Easter Bunny." He says darkly, and Anna just shrugs it off. She goes and sits down on a chair next to the fire place and Tooth follows her.   
"I remember you." Tooth says studying Anna.   
"I'm Elsa's sister, I'm sure you don't, I get looked over all the time."   
"No, you're teeth, when you were little. I collected them."   
"Wait, you're say g you're the Tooth Fairy?" Tooth nods.   
"Your memories were so happy, I could almost feel the joy myself, and I remember thinking to myself that one day you could make a great Guardian."   
"Guardian?" Anna asks, unsure of the term she was using.   
"That's what we all are, everyone one of us, or in Pitch's case, were. It's our job as Guardians to watch over and protect the children, to make sure they're dreams and hopes and wishes are safe. I see much light you in, so much life and joy, I think you would make a great Guardian, just like your sister."   
"Wait, my sister is a Guardian?"   
"She was chosen to be one, but so far she turned it down."   
"Why?"   
"She didn't want to leave you." Tooth smiles at her and sits down. "It may be hard to believe but she really does love you, and she's doing her best to protect you, even if what's right to her, isn't always right to you." Anna gave her a warm smile and hugged her.   
"Can I ask you something?"   
"I guess so." Tooth was so kind, and Anna quickly took a liking to her.   
"What happened to him, to Pitch?"   
"He was one of the first Guardians, he was good, at first. But as time waned on he became more violent, until one day North was chosen to be a Guardian, and his first ordeal was to stop Pitch."   
"Do you think Pitch still has a heart?" Tooth looked down at her hands, and then back up at Anna, her eyes full of sympathy and hope.   
"If he does, it's buried deep down inside that empty shell of his. Why do you ask such a thing?" Anna looked over at the fire, absorbing the heat."   
"Because I think he's in love Elsa, why else would he be helping? And she also said something to him about a promise." Tooth was silent, and no readable expression was on her face.   
"Pitch isn't one to help others just out of the goodness of his heart, I think you're right." Just then Pitch entered into where the two of them were sitting.   
"Having fun?" Pitch asks the two of them.   
"Is he going to help us?" Sandy nodded and a thumbs up appeared over his head. "Good, then let's go." Anna gets up and walks over to the two of them. Pitch puts his hand on her shoulder and his hand on Sandy's head. And within seconds they're back at the castle. Anna sat down, feeling dizzy, and she could see the world spinning.   
"You'll want to rest, shadow travel is quite strenuous on a human." Anna faintly agrees, and pitch and Sandy walk into Elsa's room.    
Her eyes light up when she sees the two of them.   
"Look, at you." She manages a weak smile and Pitch gives her a very small and very soft smile in return. Sandy floats up next to her forward and symbols flash above his head, Elsa nods in agreement, and Sandy blows sand on her forcing her asleep.   
"And you're sure she'll wake up from this when she's better?" Sandy nods, and then images flash above his. "It's not your business Sandy, but I must thank you for what you have done." Sandy just shrugs and shakes Pitch's hand. A sign of mutual respect between the two men. This was the first and last time. "What are her dreams about? I know her nightmares, but I don't know her dreams." He smiles at Pitch, and waves his hand over Elsa's head, letting golden sand show images above her head. Sandy floats out of the room and leaves Pitch with a sleeping Elsa    
"I promise." He moved a lock of now brown hair out her face, and kissed her forehead. "I will be here when you wake up, I'm not leaving your side." And he sits down in the same chair he sat in earlier, watching the images flash above her head, he couldn't make out a lot of them, most of them were just useless images and shapes. As he watched he saw one image that he recognized, and it was him, and he stayed there forever, sitting with Elsa when her parents died, putting his hands on her hips, him kissing her, every moment they had been together was there flowing through her dreams, and it was on a loop.   
Pitch sighed and looked to the helpless young woman. He wasn't sure if he loved her because he hadn't felt love for centuries, and his own daughter was Mother Nature, and she seemed to hate him more often than not. He was scared that he might lose her, he felt things towards her, deep things, but he wouldn't call it love.   
He knew fear revealed alot about a person, and so did nightmares, but tonight he felt as if dreams revealed more.   



	7. Chapter Seven

The first thing she noticed when she woke up, was that she was cold. Freezing actually. And she had never experienced this in her life.  
She swung her legs over the side if the bed and stood up, momentarily getting dizzy and sticking an arm out to balance on her bed.  
Pitch heard movement and he opened his eyes. Removing himself from the chair he was sitting in and rushing over to Elsa's aide.  
"Easy." He puts her left arm over his shoulder and helps her to stand. "You, need to lie down."  
"No, put me in front of the mirror. I want to see."  
"You need to lie back down, you're not strong enough."  
"No. If you don't help me, I will do it myself." Pitch rolled his eyes and sighed, often times hating and loving how stubborn she was. He took a step and Elsa leaned into him for support and he let his other hand rest on her waist. Slowly they made it over to the mirror and she stared at herself.  
Her silver blonde hair was dark brown, her fair skin, now a light olive, and her once blue eyes were now a honey-brown colour. She didn't even recognize herself. She lifted her hand to her face making sure that it was her reflection. That it was her staring back at herself, that what she was seeing was real.  
"To be honest, I like this version better." He remarks, hopping to make Elsa feel better. What he said wasn't a lie, but how he said it made it seem like a lie.  
"I know it's me, but I look in the mirror and-"  
"It's the same person, the same body, but you can't help but wonder. 'Is this me, this person that I have become, that I was forced to become? How do act now, now that I'm…this? How much of me is left, am I still me?" Elsa looked at pitch, honey-brown eyes on gold, love and understanding yet also hurt and regret.   
"Pitch…" she didn't know what to say, she was speechless, he was letting her see him, the self of his past, the one with feelings.  
"The answer is yes. Yes, that's still you, no matter how hard you try to cover up. You are always left, no matter in a million years or how many different identities you've been through. When it comes to the bottom, the very core of your center, you're still you." His eyes glide over Elsa's body, examining this new person in front of him.   
"Blue's not your colour." He says and they work their way over to the bed and he sits her on the edge of the bed.  
"Yeah?" Her eyes sparkle and light up, a wistfulness in them. A childish light. "Then what's my colour?" He puts his hands on either side of her and leans down so he's in her face. He leans to the left of her and puts his mouth right next to her ear. She felt his breath, warm.  
It was warm, and it wasn't uncomfortable, it was enjoyable.   
The warmth of his breath sent a white hot burning desire down into her lower stomach, causing her to beg for more by slightly turning her head away from him.  
"Black." He whispers. "Pitch Black." And he kisses her underneath her ear, right along her jawline. It was soft and passionate yet somehow heavy, and all she wanted was more. She craved more.   
Maybe it was because she didn't have to be afraid of touching people anymore. Or maybe, new look, new her, what the hell, live a little.   
The issue was she was tired, way too tired for anything else, but she didn't care. All she wanted in the moment, in the days to come, and in the world was him. Just him and her, no one else, not even her sister.  
The moon shone in through her window illuminating her room, the two bodies noticed and they got up and walked out onto the balcony. The moon was huge, bigger than either of them had ever seen before, but it was beautiful.   
"It's huge." Elsa says referencing to the moon, and pitch just nods his head.  
"Hello old friend." Elsa looks at him like he was insane. "It's been years since we spoke."  
"Pitch, you're talking to the moon."  
"Oh, I know." He says with determination.  
"Why?"  
"He's the one who chooses the Guardians, the one who choose you to be a Guardian. He tells them if there's a threat."  
"But the moon is just a rock."  
"Oh, my dear, he's more than that. He's life itself." Pitch smiles, but it was mischievous. His usual smile. "We need to go back to the Pole, we're expected." Pitch turns to her and grabs her waist and pulls her into him, and with a snap of his fingers they're shadow travelling.  
"Wait…" She never finished her thought.


	8. Chapter Eight

   It was freezing cold, not like her room which she thought was cold, but freezing. So cold, so frozen, she couldn't feel her nose, fingers, or toes, within seconds.   
"Oh god, it's freezing." Pitch smirked.  
"Well princess, it is the north pole." He started walking to the building right in front of them, leaving Elsa a few feet behind, forcing her to quickly catch up to him. They got to the door step, and north opened the door as they stepped foot on the step.  
"Pitch, Elsa, we've been expecting you." North seemed to ignore the transformation of Elsa, not sparing an extra glance in her direction. They walked into the main area where the fireplace and globe was. Tooth was talking to bunny, and Sandy was sitting on a gold cloud drinking something from a small metal cup. Elsa ran over to the fire and sat down next to it, warming herself up. Bunny watched the young woman, and couldn't figure out how she got in here.  
"Oi, you can't be in here." He says and walks over to her, she turns her head to the side and can see Bunny standing behind her. She stands back up and faces him.  
"It's me you bloody kangaroo."  
"Queen Elsa?" Bunny was shocked,he didn't understand how she could look like this.  
"Don't you know it's rude to stare?" Sandy just smiled, and Tooth approached the two by the fire.  
"Elsa, I have something for you, if you want to get out of your night gown." She gives Elsa a welcoming smile, showing her perfectly white teeth off. Elsa smiles back, and agrees and follows tooth to a separate room down the hall.  
A big red bed filled the room and a bathroom with a door was placed in the right hand corner. Tooth flew into the room and came out with a blue and black dress with jewels.  
"Where did you get that?" Elsa raises her eyes from the dress to Tooth's purple-pink eyes.  
"It just showed up at my palace the other day, I knew it wasn't for any of us, I'm as of currently the girl Guardian and I've got wings. This has to be yours." Elsa reached out and touched the material, it was soft. She had never felt this material before, it weighed nothing, felt like nothing, but somehow had little jewels that glittered like the moon hitting water at night.  
"What is it made from?"  
"I don't know, but it's for you, go try it on." She handed the dress to Elsa and she took and went to the bathroom and changed.  
The dress we a dark blue, almoust black colour, with silvery-gold diamonds. Almost like pitch and his eyes.   
The dresses diamonds seemed to gather at the bottom and formed the phases of the moons. The back of the dress had lace going up the back and the front had a very low v-neck, showing off her cleavage. The diamonds were almost nonexistent towards the top but became almost covered towards the bottom. The dress hugged her body until her waist where it then fell in long waves that touched the floor.   
It fit her perfectly, almost too perfectly.  
She walked out of the bathroom and tooth flew over to her.   
"You look gorgeous." Tooth grabbed something off the counter of a wooden desk. "Here, this was also with it." It was ring with a white iridescent stone in the middle and on either side were two crescent moons, and three stars were on the top and bottom. Elsa slid it on her right index finger. Tooth grinned.  
"I think I know the type of Guardian you're supposed to be." Elsa looked at green fairy.  
"But, what if I don't want to be one?" Purple eyes stared back the brown compassion for the young woman was clear, she could understand why she didn't want to be one.   
"Being a Guardian is the best job in the world. You keep the children safe from harm, you watch over them protect them. You guide them, and sometimes even adults, depending on the Guardian."  
"That would mean I would live an eternity, and my family, I would have to watch them die. I don't want to do that. I don't want to watch the people I love die."  
"Can I tell you a secret?" Tooth asks Elsa, and she nods, her waist length brown hair shaking from side to side as she did so. “I don’t think you were meant to have your ice powers, I think you were made so that Man in Moon had a Guardian over the night, and your sister, i think is the Guardian of day.”

    “My sister?”

    Tooth nods her head. “Yeah, Pitch brought her here to get Sandy. I don’t think he was too happy bringing along your sister.” Elsa smiled lightly and chuckled, that was Anna, the stubborn headed red head.

    “She’s stubborn, I bet she put up a fight to be brought along” Tooth grins.

    “Come on, we can’t be keeping them too long.” They walk to the door and Tooth has it cracked when elsa stops her and closes the door.

    “Can I ask you something?”

    “Anything.”    

    “If Pitch was the first Guardian, why did Many make North a Guardian?”

    “I think sometimes, being the only one of your kind can get lonley, and when you get lonely, you either die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become a villain." Elsa stares at her, processing her every word.  
"Are you saying that he's the villain, the man who is Guardian of nightmares, who was forced to be that, a nightmare. You're telling me he's the villain?"  
"I'm telling you he became lonely. He's different somehow. I think that has to do with you." She just smiled at Elsa, it was how she was, always smiling. "Come on. We've taken enough time as it is."


	9. Chapter Nine

They all gathered around the fire place, and Elsa and Tooth joined them. Elsa walked over to Pitch, taking her rightful position next to him. He looked her over from head to toe admiring her new outfit that showed off her body. Pitch was in awe of her, her new look fitting to her dress and vice versa, she never looked more beautiful than this moment now. She seemed to glow with the light of the fireplace, like she was the only person in the room and all the light was focused on her.   
"Jack keeps taking the children, we never see them again, they've just vanished." North says, and Bunny agrees with him.  
"We have to stop this, we have to team up, all the Guardians. Everyone of us." Tooth says in compliance, and Sandy nods his head. "Even you, Pitch." She stares at him, her purple eyes on his eclipse ones.  
"So you've brought me here to gloat, to prove that you're Guardians, and I'm not?"  
"No, Pitch, we have come to an agreement." Bunny mumbles.  
"We have come to ask for your help." North takes a few steps towards Pitch and he just rolls his eyes. "Children are vanishing, lost forever in the snow. Wonder and hope can no longer protect them. What they need now..." North trails off.  
"Is fear." Tooth finishes for him. Pitch chuckled and looked down at his feet, before looking up at them again.  
"You want me to help you?" He leaned an arm against the fireplace, and stared into the heart of it. "After man in the moon has created all of you to stop me? And now you want my help?"  
"You were a Guardian once, or do you forget?" North replies.  
"Oh, I remember, but then you were created to stop me, where you not?" Pitch looked to North from the corner his eyes.  
"It is not my fault you became a villain."  
"But you were the one who villainized me, who cast me out, who told me I was no longer a Guardian." North had nothing left to say, he snitched a little and no one dared to speak, not even Elsa. Everyone stared at him, except Elsa, she was staring at her hands and fidgeting with her ring.   
Pitch took a quick glance down at her, and saw what she was doing. He recognized the ring. It was one of the several rings that man in the moon provided for still human Guardians. A ring for eternity. The ring explained the dress. Pitch clenched his jaw raised his eyebrows a centimeter, and his lips were a straight line. He pushed himself off of the fireplace and walked into the center of the room walking in circles and stroking his chin. He holds up his pointer finger.  
"But that's the issue being a Guardian isn't it? You're based hope and dreams, on children." He faces Sandy, with his back to Elsa. "But me, oh I'm based on fear, and everyone believes on fear."  
"But only children believe in the boogie man." Elsa steps towards him and he turns to face her. The space between the two of them was bigger than usual, it was a close friend space rather than intimate. The two of them starred at each other, brown eyes locked on silver ones. She was a few inches shorter than he was, and he was in love with her.  
"And you would know that how?" His eyes go back and forth between hers, trying to to read her expression. She had none, just the desire to get as far away from the Guardian's as possible.  
"Because I believed in the boogie man when I was a kid, but I believed in fear as an adult. There's a difference between the two, sure you must see that." They both unknowingly took a step towards each each other, closing the gap between then, and Elsa clenched her fists.  
"And what's that, this difference you speak of?"  
"It's pure fear, the one that sends you running at the slightest noise at night, where the only thing you have to fear is a shadow behind your back. It's when you grow up that fear changes from irrational to rational. We stop being afraid of the boogie man and our shadows, and we start being afraid of something horrible happening. It's an immature fear you feed off of, not adults." This was the time Pitch would have given her a speech about how he fed off of her fear for years, but he didn't want anyone to hear that, and he only stayed because she intrigued him, interested him. There were no other reasons, or that's what he told himself. He didn't give her a speech, he didn't say anything, he just squinted his eyes, and stepped back.   
She was holding her breath, and had to regain it. The floor started swaying lightly, causing her to lean back up against the wall and force herself to get some air in her lungs.  
Pitch had to slow down his fast staggered breathing.   
Things between the two them had gotten hot and heavy, and if they had been alone, who knows what would have happened.  
"Then tread carefully Jack Frost, your nightmares have only just begun." Elsa gave him a small smile, but he didn't acknowledge her back. In fact he ignored her, this was something to be sorted out back home.   
So, home they went…


	10. Chapter Ten

They shadow traveled back and Elsa sat down on her bed, the world swaying from under her.

"Why did you make me work with the guardians?" His back is to her and he's very slowly making his way towards the window.

"You think I want to work with them,?" Elsa looks to him his back to hers.

"I think you want to save your precious little friend from whatever is happening."

"Jack is my best friend, but that doesn't mean I won't do what's necessary" Elsa hung her head in. Her hands. "Do you trust me so little?" Her voice lowered, she grew tired all of a sudden, and weary.

"I don't think you have it in you to hurt Jack let alone anyone else, that was your biggest fear after all." She got angry, a real proper white hot angry. You cod see it just by looking at her, and if you did it made you feel like you were just a piece of dust in her room that she could wipe away. She got up and stood behind him, and put a hand on his shoulder and turning him around.

"Why do you treat me like a child, like my fear still haunts me? You think I want Jack in my life if he is killing children? That's a million times worse than you scaring them and bringing them fear. I don't want that Pitch-" Elsa raised her voice and started to yell at him, but he cut her off.

"Then what do you want Queenie?" He snarls at her.

"Are you so blinded by your own fear that you have lost any sense of direction."

"I'm the king of nightmares, I don't get nightmares."

"Then what are you so afraid of? Why won't you just tell me? Why won't you open up to me? All I want is to have you in my life. Forever. And if that means living eternally as a Guardian with you, and watching my family and kingdom die in front of me, then fine, but if you can't admit to your own fear, then you have no right-" Pitch lost it, all of it. His anger, his hate, and his love for her. All of a sudden Every wall he had built was gone, just vanished, like the way spring seemed to wash away winter with the beautiful flowers and warm weather. His hands were on either side if her face, holding her there not letting her move. His face barley an inch from hers.

"You!" He somewhat shouts. "I'm afraid of losing you!" His eyes flicker between hers, and she stares at him, not sure if what to do. "I lost my wife and daughter, I can't stand to loose you, that would be to much" his voice voice is low and raw, like she could hear just how fragile he really was. "For me. Anymore pain and I think I would lose my sanity " He was leaning over her, and he had accidentally forced the back of her knees against her bed.

Elsa saw him, not that anti hero Pitch that everyone saw, but the real man that was somewhere deep inside that shell of his.

"Now, see," she says and places a h d kvetch his heart. "Your fear is irrational, because you're not going to loose me." She pauses. "Ever."

Then all of a sudden there was no hesitation between the two, their lips crashed down on each others, harder than ever before like the only thing they cared about was being with another. They only wanted to be with the other. They needed only each other. Their passion was raw and pure. Pure love between the two.

Love between the King of Nightmares, and the Lady of Night. How pure it was indeed.

Pitch pushed her backwards against the bed and put just enough of his weight on her that she couldn't move easily. His kisses moved from her lips to her jaw, to her ears and down to her neck, sending electricity through her with every soft butterfly kiss he left. He kissed her collar bone and her breathing became more laboured, and she swear she could feel pitch smirk against her skin.

"Breathe Princess, it looks good on you" he whispered against her skin.

She heard footsteps down the hall getting louder, only to approach the door. If Elsa had anytime to actually think about what was going she would have realized that it was Anna who came running down the hall, and that the door to her room wasn't locked

The door swung open and it took Anna a few seconds to register what was going on and when she did her eyes widened and she let out a short scream and hid behind the corner so she couldn't see them.

Pitch got off of Elsa and helped her up. Pitch bent his head down and whispered into Elsa's ears.

"She's been knocking on your door for years, and it's now that she decides it's no longer necessary." Elsa blushes and quietly hushes him, and then walks to where Anna is hiding.

"What is it, Anna?" Elsa politely questions her.

"You need to see Arendelle, it's covered in snow." Panic filled Anna's voice, and Elsa's eyes grew wide with concern.

"That wasn't me." She responded softly.

"I know, but come look." Anna grabs her hand and pulls her along with her to the main entrance of the castle and throws open the door.

Three feet of snow covered every possible inch in the kingdom and Elsa stared at all of it in horror?

"Is it possible that I did this when I was expelling my powers?" Pitch walked up behind Elsa becoming more like a shadow than a person.

"This is snow, princess, you controlled Ice."

"He's right, you know." Elsa turned to her to her right, and Jack flew over and landed on the steps.

"I thought I banned you." Elsa spit out like poison in her mouth.

"You did." Anna wasn't able to see Jack, so to her Elsa looked crazy holding a conversation with herself.

"Then why are you here?"

"To make a deal." Elsa pushed Anna away behind the door to her protect her. Pitch appeared on her left side blocking jacks view of Anna.

"And what would that be?" Pitch was not amused.

"I'll stop this blizzard, if, Elsa comes with me."

"And if I don't?" Elsa held her position and made herself appear stronger.

"It only gets worse." Jack clenches his staff. Elsa stood there weighing to go and save her people or stay and let it become eternally winter but she'd be with pitch.

"She's not going with you." Pitch takes a step forward becoming defensive, but Elsa holds an arm out across him. She gives him a look and he knows what she's doing.

"I'm going. I have to. I can't let him hurt my people." She puts herself in front of him.

"I'm not going to let you go with snowflake, I don't trust him."

"Ditto." Jack says.

"My people have been through enough I can't-"

"Don't you think you have been through enough? He stares down at her. Completely different eyes staring back into his.

"You're my shadow, are you not?" She holds a hand up and presses it to his chest lightly. He nods slightly. "Then," she gets on her tiptoes and puts her mouth next to his ear, and he turns his head into her. "Find me shadow, I know you will." She pulls away but quickly kisses his cheek, before backing up to Jack. Jack wraps his arm around her waist, and Elsa shivers from his touch. He was cold, and it made her uncomfortable.

"Don't you dare hurt her, Frost." He threatened him and he only smiled. A huge gust of wind blew away the snow and picked Jack and Elsa up. Anna cane running out to pitch.

"What was that, where did she go? Is going to be okay?

"Jack Frost."

"Where did she go, is she okay?" Pitch went back inside and shut the door. Kristoff came running out to Anna.

"Where did the snow go?" Kristoff turned Anna to face him and made sure nothing had happened to her. "Where's your sister?" Tears formed in Anna's eyes and she started crying. Pitch watched the two, wishing desperately he had Elsa.

"Elsa's gone, she just disappeared." She sobbed.

"I thought you said she was better now, that she didn't even have control of the ice." She nodded into kristoffs shoulder. "Then where did the snow come from." Pitch started walking off but Anna pulled away and grabbed his shoulder so he faced her.

"You can't just walk away, you can't just let her go!"

"I'm not." He turns and walks back the way he came. "I'm finding Jack." He says over his shoulder.


	11. Chapter 11

"What do ya mean, Frost took her?" Bunny asked, his paws upturned and his eyes wide and alarmed. Pitch rolled his eyes at the six foot tall, grey bunny, he was, at times, clueless and stupid. This, being one of those times. Pitch walked back over to the fireplace to once again lean on it. His black hair, still perfectly pointed back, and the "sleeves" on his arms were swirling now more than ever.  
"I mean," his index finger and thumb pinched the bridge of his nose as he looked to the ground. "That he threatened her, and he took her away."  
"We have to find him, we have to find Jack." Tooth said, her purple eyes full of fear and worry. Her wings slowed down and she knelt on the floor in front of Pitch. "I'm scared for her."  
"We all are." North said, taking his turn and stepping up to the fireplace.  
"Not me, I'm terrified for her." Bunny says a but more calmly, but there was a bit of panic at the back of his voice. "If you think he can do amazing things now, just imagine what he can do when he's angry."  
"Which is why we need to find her, to find Jack, right now." North said and ran his hands through his beard.  
"Maybe man in the moon can tell us something." Tooth was so sad, so upset over what had happened with Elsa, she was excited to finally have another female in the group, a friend really. And now? Now, she was gone.  
Sandy walked into the circle and raised himself up on a cloud of his yellow dream sand, and shook his head with a musical jingle.  
"Then what? What? What should we do?" Bunny asked. Images flashed over his head and Pitch shook his head.  
"No, that's not possible." Pitch remarked and shook his head.  
"What isn't possible?" Tooth asked, and her big purple eyes fell onto Pitch's gold ones, an understanding passed between the two of them, one that told the other that they both wanted her back.  
"The moon ring she has, it's trackable by another moon ring. I had one many, many, years ago. Sandy wants me to pull it out and track her." He looks to Tooth and she lights up.  
"Why isn't that possible Pitch, it's a brilliant idea?"  
"Because the one I had, I gave to my daughter." The room fell silent, except for Tooth's little gasp and her hands flying to cover her mouth. Bunny's mother hung open, and North's eyes were popping out his head, and there stood Sandy, looking smug. Bunny was the first to recover.  
"You had a family?" Bunny asked, utterly dumbfounded. Pitch nodded his head exactly twice.  
"Don't be so surprised, kangaroo. We *all* had a life before we were chosen. Before we were given our fate." Tooth just continued to look sad once the shock had passed.  
"Yeah, but you, with a family, it seems-"  
"None." Pitch cut in. "Of your business."  
"So, where's your daughter burried, let's get the ring?" North said, taking action as leader of the group.  
"Here's the issue, she's not dead." Pitch turned his body to look out the window ignoring the Guardian's quick murmers exchanged between the other. "When she was older, she became another entity created by the moon."  
"Alright, well, who is she?" Tooth implored.  
"Mother Nature." Bunny went from zero to a hundred in half a second, pulled out a boomerang and pointed it at Pitch.  
"No, no way. We can find another ring. I am not, sticking my paws into the affairs of mother nature, have fun on your own with that." Pitch turned to face Bunny, an evil look on his face.  
"Oh, and I forgot to mention, she hates me."  
"Then you better pray that your daughter will be willing to set family issues aside for the moment." North interrupted, and put his red coat on and pulled out a snow globe. "We have work to do." He whispered to the globe and threw it, a portal opening where it landed. North went first, then Pitch and Sandy, and finally Tooth and Bunny were left.  
"Come on," she says in a spot tone that was meant to comfort Bunny. "It's his daughter, and one of our Guardian's. You can't not help, it would be against everything we stand for." He nods and mumbles to himself as he jumps through the portal, Tooth following close behind him.  
To say that Mother Nature was even remotely interested that her father came to see her, would be an over exaggeration. She was nowhere near amused when she felt the presence of the guardians enter her realm.  
Mother Nature was angry, she didn't want those stupid Guardian's and her father roaming about looking for her, they would only destroy something. She clenched her staff tighter and willed the winds to speak for her.  
The four Guardian's stood together in a circle, defensive, aware. But aware of what is the better question, how can you be aware of something that is nothing but open fields and blue skies.  
Pitch stood to the side, watching the four idiots make fouls of themselves.  
"You're making yourselves look stupid." They straightened their posture and those that had weapons put them away. Bunny took the first step away from the pod and sniffed the air.  
"Alright, where is she?" Just then a breeze blew through them and pitch gave a quick smile before becoming straight faced again.  
"Right here." He says with a little cock of his head. "Isn't that right?" And the winds began to speak.  
"Nah, mate, those are just the trees rustling." Tooth stepped up to bunny.  
"But do you see any trees?"  
"She's right, we're in the middle of a field, no trees for miles." North says and Sandy shakes his head in agreement.  
"Sssooo sssmart." The wind says, it's like a hearing a really long whisper and whistle at the same time. In order to hear her, you had to be listening extremely close.  
"Aye." Bunny says, but he's quickly shut down by a gust of wind directed at him and a harsh whisper in his ear.  
"Not you, the fairy." Tooth looks startled and for the first time in a long time she's at a loss of words.  
"Thanks, I, I guess."  
"We demand a presence with Mother Nature." Pitch is nonchalant about it, like he's done this a million times over.  
"Why?" The wind hissed back, clear disgust in the whispers.  
"We're tracking down one of our lost Guardian's." Tooth responds, and at first there is no response and then after what seemed like several minutes, it speaks once more.  
"Pitch Black and the Tooth Fairy may proceed." A light flashes and another portal opens up, this time taking them directly to Mother Nature, and not just her realm.  
"Wow." Tooth breathes, taking in the sights around her. "It's beautiful." There was a waterfall that seemed to flow from nowhere, and a body of water that stretched in front of them, and in the middle of the body kg water was a tree. Not any tree, the three that held mother nature. And there she stood, in her all her glory. Her hair brown like dirt, her skin green like grass, her dress made from flowers, and in her hand she held a staff. A staff made of wood and at the end it curved like a "c" with a green jewel sticking up and touching the end of the curve. She was, to say the least, the most beautiful being in this planet.  
"Father." She spits out and gives him a look of disgust, he fold his hands behind his back and paces.  
"We've come for a small thing, and then we'll be out of your... hair." She straightens her posture, becoming more infuriated with him, and begins towards him.  
"I am Mother Nature, I give you land and water, I tell the mountains when to grow and shrink, the continents to move, the seas to part, and the grass to grow. Tell me," she is a few inches shorter than her father, and they're staring directly at each other. Pitch looking down into her grass green eyes, and she staring back into those silvery-gold orbs. "Why I should be helping a Guardian like you."  
"Oh, I'm not a Guardian." Pitch says placing his hands over his chest and bows out, pointing to Tooth as he stands up.  
"I," she begins in a hushed tone. "Wasn't speaking to you."  
"Then we're understood." She nods her had and makes her way to tooth.  
"Why have the spectacular Guardian's come to me for help, what do I possibly have to offer?" Tooth swallowed, and twiddled her finger.  
"Well, our friend, Elsa, was taken by Jack Frost, she's wearing a moon ring, and we heard you have one, we wanted to track her down with your ring. She's a Guardian now, and -"  
"Not my problem." She points her staff to the side and turns to leave. "Leave. I've got better things to be occupying my time with, instead of a stupid Guardian." The sane portal that let them in, is letting them out, and Tooth is floored, absolutely shocked. And then after the school subsides anger sets and she flies over in front of Mother Natures face.  
"How can you say that? We are the same, we are protectors of all things good and right, we protect children and their hope and dreams! How can you say we're anything but Guardian?" Mother Nature took her staff and shoved Tooth out of her face.  
"It's simple. I'm not a Guardian, never have been, never will be. I'm an idea, an entity, something that can't be destroyed. I'm not good, as you put it, and I'm most certainly not evil. I am, but creator of this earth, and as creator, I am also destroyer. I can build mountains fast, but I can destroy them even faster. I create hurricanes, tornado, earthquakes, thing your beloved "people" call evil. Yet, what is evil to them is simply necessary for me, for the world they so dearly love. And we are not the same, I don't need to be believed in to have strength or powers. I do not watch over people, bit I can feel every person's footsteps, and now where they are. I simply create and destroy." She sidesteps and continues back to her tree. "Now leave, before I destroy *you.*" Tooth huffs, and pitch steps in.  
"Do you remember the ring I gave you all those years ago?" She stops and her body tenses, a memory she had long since forgotten, and not one she would like to bring up now. She nods, and Pitch barely catches it. "We need it back, to track down the stolen Guardian." He's quiet, but she can hear him clear as day, as if he was standing next to her. She would always hear his voice above all others. Always.  
He was, after all, her father. And as much she hated to admit it, she was still his little girl, and she wanted him back ever so much.  
But they were doomed to their fates, and it wasn't possible.  
"Yes, I know." She turns her chin over her right shoulder. "The little snow queen was it?" Tooth nods excitedly, thinking that just maybe they were getting somewhere. "Even if I wanted to help, I couldn't."  
"What do you mean?" Tooth asked. She turned around so fast it made Tooth back up.  
"I mean, that yes, she has a moon ring, and yes that would mean you could track her. Theoretically, of course."  
"Of course." Pitch rolls his eyes.  
"But, she is not a Guardian. She's like me, an entity, an idea. I do not have strong enough magic for you to track something that powerful."  
"You said you could feel people, know where they're at, what about her?" Pitch inquired, and Nature looked to the grown, not daring to meet her father's eyes.  
"She is, being hidden from me at the moment." Then she looks up, right into his eclipse gold eyes.  
They held hostility and anger, and beneath it all, she thought maybe fear and love.  
Love.  
That's right. She remembered the winds whispering to her, telling her about the dark being that had been sent an angel, and how they had fallen in love.  
This was no doubt, them.  
"However, we may be able to communicate with her."  
"How?" He demands, and Nature gives him a small, warm smile.


	12. Chapter Tweleve

Pitch'smouth dropped, well not really, but in his head it did.

"Theissue," Nature starts. "Is that I can only take one personalong with me, one more and I could kill someone." She looks toPitch and his frozen self. "You will have to decide on who is tojoin me, and I do so ever hope it's you Tooth." She walks awayfrom them. "I'll let you decide." Tooth flies over topitch, more excited than normal and without thinking touches his arm.He glares at her.

"Sorry."She says shyly. "What are you gonna say to her, I bet she'll beenthralled to hear from you, oh she'll be so happy." He staresat her, eyebrows raised, waiting for her to finish.

"Ithink the better question is what are you going to tell her."Her smile drops.

"Youmean you aren't going with Nature?"

"Ihave a feeling we'd have a better chance if you went, her emotionswould simply get in the way if I was to go." She starred at him.His face may have been listening to him, but his eyes betrayed him.

Ifyou looked close enough you could see crinkles around his eyes andhis eyes were darker just below his eyes. He was tired and there wasno doubt about it. His eyes held many emotions, love for Elsa,tiredness from lack of sleep, and pain. It hurt him to not be nearElsa, yes. But, this pain, was for his daughter.

Andonly Pitch knew just how much he wanted to make amends, how much hewanted to be forgiven.

Theonly thing he wanted right now was his little girl.

"Are,are you sure?" He looks to Nature and nods his head. Tooth lookssad almost before she turns away and flies over to her, leaving pitchalone.

Pitchhad wanted to speak to her, to hear her voice one more time. Yes, shehad been missing for a day, but that one day was far too long.

Healso didn't want his daughter to know about his feelings for her, forfear of his daughter only hating him more.

 

 

 

Tosay that Jack had been nice to Elsa, was somewhat true. He was, attimes, kinder than usual but for the most part he was self centered.

Hehad no need for chains to keep Elsa here, he had the only source offood and warmth for many miles around, and running in any directioneither got you lost only to find his pace again, or dead.

Shehad tried to escape, and Jack would let her run, only to quickly findher within minutes, compared to her hours of trying to hide.

Itwas a game of cat and mouse, and she was the mouse.

Elsashivered as she woke from the bed, letting the warm fur blanketsslide off if her, and letting the freezing air envelope her in atight hug she knew she could never escape.

Jackwalked into her room and sat beside her.

"Howare you?" Elsa glared at him, but he seemed to ignore that,waiting for an answer.

"Howdo you think?" She snapped, and immediately hated herself forthat.

"I'msorry, Elsa." He apologizes, and his blue eyes speak regret.

"Thenlet me go." His eyes turned cold.

"Ican't do that, surely you must understand." She shakes her head,her now brown waves bouncing around her face and falling onto herchest.

"No,Jack, I don't." Her eyes were pleading with him, begging him tolet her go. Yet, she knew that no amount of pleading, or beggingwould let her go. Still, she thought, it was worth a try.

Helooked at her, his icy blue eyes starring into hers.

 

"Isuggest you get more sleep, you look like you could use it." Elsawasn't about to let this go, she wanted to know, and she wanted toknow now. And if Jack knew her like he said he did, he would know shewasn't going to give up that easily.''

"Jack,please. If you tell me why, I won't ask to go home again, I promise."He sighs, knowing that she would never let this go. Her personalitywas just so strong and stubborn, and fierce, all the reasons Jackfell in love with her.

"Youlooked exhausted, may I suggest you get some rest?" He may havesaid it as a question but it was order, one that she made sure shewould ignore.

"Youcan't make me do anything I don't want to do." Jack had stoppedwalking to the wall and turned around in a whirl wind, anger flashingin his eyes, and his movements quicker than she could process, andsoon she found his hand around her throat with her struggling tobreathe.

Helooked into her eyes, those big brown eyes. The ones that held hersoul, her personality, her memories. So, he stared into thosemesmerizing brown eyes, never wanting to look away.

Shestared into his blue ones, and suddenly they became darker, it wasn'tbecause he was holding her by the throat, it was because theyactually turned a dark shade of blue, something she had never seen inhim before. She knew right then and there that he wasn't jack, thatthis being was in fact someone else in Jack's body.

Hervision turned dark, and she gasped, struggling for air.

"Jack."It was barley a whisper, she wasn't even sure he had heard it, but hedid. The color in his eyes faded and turned back to the icy blue theyoriginally were. He let go of her neck and backed away from her. Hestarred at his hand and then back to her, fear clear in his eyes andon his face. He ran to the plain ice wall and waved his staff,creating a door that he quickly ran through.

Elsasaw the door, and if she had strength she would have made a run forit, but there she sat, on the side of her bed, watching the doorslowly close as she managed to get air back in her burning lungs.

Shevery suddenly noticed she was tired and fought against, fearing thatJack would come back for her, that he would come to finish what hestarted. Yet, she found she couldn't resist the appeal of this sleep,she was forced to close her eyes, to succumb to the darkness thatbeckoned her. And for a split second she thought that maybe this wasdeath, and Jack really had done something.

"Elsa,do not fight me, you will only make this harder on yourself." Avoice came from out of the darkness whispering to her like windtouching the trees. Yet, she fought the voice, not wanting to die,wanting to see pitch one last time. "I am not death, I comepeacefully, and with a friend." The voice moved the shadows andallowed Elsa to see two females standing side by side. Tooth andNature.

"Elsa!"Tooth cried as she ran up to hug the young woman, and she huggedback. They pulled away and Elsa held tooth at arms length to examineher.

"Areyou okay, how is the Guardians?"

"They'refine, we're fine." She gave a nervous chuckle. "Pitch and Ivisited Mother Nature to help find you. Do you have any idea whereyou're at?" Elsa shook her head, and then realization hit her.Pitch. He was here. But he wasn't with tooth and Nature.Why?

"Whereis he, where's Pitch?" Elsa watched as her face dropped.

"Itold him to go with Nature, but he refused, saying your emotionswould get in the way of saving you. He wanted to come, but we're onlyallowed the privilege of one. This visit actually drains MotherNatures powers for a few days, so we have her to thank for this."Elsa's heart dropped, she heartbroken. He had the opportunity to talkto her and he didn't take it. Elsa was having a hard time believingTooth.

"But,no, he..." She couldn't find words, they all seemed to escape herright now. Her thoughts ever so present in her head, but the wordsfailing her, abandoning her, leaving her speechless when she needthem most.

"Elsa,we need your help, anything you can tell us about where you are?"She ignored her, her mouth trying to form words and her head reelingfrom what was just said.

"Elsa,please." She said in a silent whisper, begging for Elsa to pleadwith her. Elsa looked up at the faerie concern, fear, and worry inher eyes.

"It'scold, made of ice. No doors or windows. Just the wind and the cold asmy ever present company." She turned her gaze to the the floor, orlack of one seeing as how she was standing on blackness.

"Areyou okay, you seem off, and not just the 'I've been kidnapped andwant to go home way.'" Tooth reached out to Elsa, extending a handto her shoulder, but Elsa pulled away, not daring to let the fairytouch her, or anyone touch her for that matter. Her hands flew to herneck.

Hadtooth seen any visible signs on her neck from what Jack did. Wasthere any sign of it? Elsa did not know, there were no mirrors andshe could only feel the marks of his skin, his cold skin, againsthers.

Toothsaw her flinch, quite visibly at that too, and then her hand fly toher neck, were there was a long red mark that her hand wasn'tcovering.

"What'sthat on your neck?" Tooth inquired, and as she asked Elsa panicked,fearing as to how the normally calm faerie would react. Yes, she wasthe most gentle thing in the world, that was until something upsether, and this very well could.

"It'snothing." Tooth didn't take her word for it and reached up to grabElsa's wrist and pull it down.

Tooth'seyes filled with fear and shock, and then was quickly replaced byanger, as she stared the hand print left on Elsa's neck.

"Thatlooks like something." She replies sternly, examining the mark onher neck. "Any longer and you could have died!" Elsa sighedknowing she couldn't hide anything from the faerie not matter howmuch she tried.

"Givehim my regards." She says to tooth, not daring to speak his namefor if she does, she feels that she would have fallen to the ground,begging to have him brought to her, "See if Pitch can find Jack'sfear and track us down that way." Elsa bows her head. "I believeI have an ice cold room to attend too." Elsa fought the darkness,imaging light where she could, removing Pitch, and how wonderful hisnightmare, were from her mind, and allowing laughter, light and thegood things to peel away at the darkness that surrounded her.

Elsawas brought to consciousness, gasping for air, while Tooth yelledafter her, only to be heard by Pitch, and get a curious look fromhim.

Toothfumed at what she had just discovered, and for once she would ratherPitch in her place, because now it was real. It was real that Jackdidn't care about her well being or what he did to her, and now Toothwas out for vengeance.

Shefaced Pitch, her nose flaring and her eyes filled with rage.

 

"You'renot going to like what I found, and this only pushes to do somethingsooner." She holds no sweetness, only a threat. Pitch didn't likewhat she was saying and knew that something was severly wrong. Maybehe should have gone instead, but that would have done nothing foreither of them. At least this way she could get something out ofElsa.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

"It would appear that she is in more danger than you originally thought. Time, is now,of the utmost essence." Nature says, waving a palm in the air to create a portal back to the Guardians. Tooth thanked the entity and stepped through, with Pitch following behind her with an air of grace about him.

"Kozomotis."His air of grace had left him as he froze at the mention of his past.

"I abandoned that name a long time ago, a thing from the past really." He turns towards his daughter and watches as she comes closer.

"It's your past,but that does not mean you can't learn from it." She waves a hand over the center of her staff and pulls out a tube.

Pitch stared at it, observing the black metal with gold strands woven through it, he doesn't take it, just looks back up to his daughter.

"How do you have that?" He was calm, which was the sign to be backing away and running, for if the nightmare king was calm, that mean something bad was to occur. She sighs, and with her other hand takes Pitch's hand and wraps it around the tube.

I hold all the Guardians memories, it is part of my job as an entity, one that Elsa will soon be entitled too." She takes a step back, separating herself from her blood, a privilege she no longer had.

To call Pitch Black blood.

"When you're ready to remember who you were, who you are..." She raises her eyebrows and looks to the tube. "Do right by her, Pitch. Save her."He just turns and walks through the portal, not acknowledging her last words to him.

She watched her father go, probably seeing him for the last time, seeing as how this was the first time he'd ever visited her since they both became..Well, when they became who they are now.

She wanted to make amends with him just as he with her, but she didn't have that privilege, in fact neither of them did.

She reached for the leather cord along her neck, the cord that held a picture of her father and her and the mother. It was a reminder of her past, nothing big, but small and meaningful. She had the privilege, or maybe luck was more like it, of not being robbed of her memories.

Being an entity,and her father being, well whatever he was, she could no longer call him family, she had been deprived of that pleasure.

And, to MIM, they were no longer flesh and blood, for that was the past, and that's where it should remain.

 

 

Elsa was sitting against the side of her bed, tears in her eyes as she brought her knees to her chin and wrapped her arms around her legs.

To say she was devastated that Pitch hadn't been the one to talk to her was an understatement. She wanted him, needed him, and he didn't come.

In her eyes, it seemed as if he didn't care, but it was the opposite. He cared too much, if that was possible.

How she missed her Nightmare King, and how she desperately longed to see him, to feel his embrace, to feel his lips on hers. She just wanted to be around him, the hair standing up on her back and the thrill he brought. She wanted to know he was okay, and that he was coming.

She missed those golden orbs, and his gray skin, and the way the shadows danced on his skin. The way he smelled of earth and shadows, and knowledge. It was the small things that she missed. The light kisses on her forehead as she fell asleep next to him, the moments where he held her out of love, or for strength when she felt low in life. His hand on the side of her face, his embrace when they hugged.

She feared she would never see him again.

Fear. That's it!She thought to herself. If I can channel all my fear and become one big pot of fear, he'll be able to track me down.

But it would be trap, for surely Jack already had that planned.

It was then she heard his footsteps as he got closer to her room. She wiped her tears away quickly, and stood up, moving behind her bed. She didn't want him getting any closer; if he had another fit of rage again, there was no predicting what he was going to do this time.

He entered her room, and if she had been paying attention she would have noticed his eyes were significantly darker than they usually were. His once icy blue eyes, now a deep ocean blue, as if he was possibly a darker enemy and he couldn't escape. She was too focused on keeping distance from him that she didn't care.

"Stay away from me." He grinned wickedly, as if he knew something she didn't, and he did, in fact he had something up his sleeve just for her.

"Now, Elsa,that is no way to treat a friend, now is it?" He took a few steps closer towards her.

"Just stay away and don't touch me." His body language darkened and he closed the distance between the two, forcing her back up against the wall as she backed up away from him. She cornered herself, and it was just what Jack wanted.

"Oh, Elsa, if I had wanted to touch or cause you any harm, I would have already done so." She hung her head and starred at the ground, trying to ignore how close he was to her. He raised a hand and tilted her chin so she looked him in the eyes. "Now," He whispers in a low voice, that if it were Pitch would have been seductive, but seeing as he just assaulted her, it was terrifying,

Pitch may have startled her from time to time, but Jack was truly terrifying.

A thought occurred in that brilliant little mind of hers, a plan now forming.

"You're going to help me kill the Guardians, whether you like it or not." He went on, and she now saw that if he could anger him by talking about the Guardians and Pitch, she may be able to get to Pitch with her fear.

"No, I won't."She spat back, and anger coursed through him

"You don't have a choice." He hissed at her, tightening his grip around her chin,making her heart pound so fast in that little chest of hers she thought it was going to explode.

"Why not?" She pushed him, wanting him to terrify her,

"Because I will do more than just put a hand around your neck next time. I would suggest you don't push me any more than you already have." He put his arms on either side of her face.

"If you touch me, Pitch will kill you." Her gaze into his become cold and distant. "There's no telling what he'll when he finds out what you did to me already." He punched the wall next to her head, making her yelp.

"Don't mention that name ever again!" He screamed at her, true white hot rage behind those eyes of his. His eyes scanned her distant ones, searching for something, a tell that she had somehow already alerted Pitch of what had happened but he found nothing. He yelled in anger and defeat, and turned back the way he came in, stopping shortly at the door. "You will help me, whether I have to hold you against your will or not, but you will help me, and you will do as I say."

 

 

Tooth stood with the other Guardians, giving them the story of what had happened, and Pitch stood off to the side, trying to wrap his head around what had happened with his daughter.

"You mean to tell me that, that Frost left visible hand print on her neck?"Bunny reached up and caught the boomerang that he had thrown in anger when Tooth told them what she had seen on Elsa's neck. Bunny was showing what everyone else was feeling, rage,pure white hot rage. He pointed the boomerang at Pitch, trying to find someone other than Frost to blame.

"And you," He walks over to pitch with the boomerang stretched towards him. "You of all people should be the most enraged, you're the one who loves her." pitch glared at the kangaroo.

"Unlike you," Pitch begins and circles him. "I do not show my anger, it would not be well to witness that." He walked off over to a spot away from the group so that he could shadow travel without hurting anyone. "I'm going to see if I can find Frost, I suggest you wait for my word." He lets the shadows swallow him whole, taking him to the tunnels underneath the crust of the earth.

Bunny only became more angry, and yelled at the shadows.

"Bunny!" Tooth snapped. Every Guardian that remained looked at her, surprised at what she had done. "We are all angry about this situation, Pitch even more. But you cannot take you're rage out on Pitch, he is helping us. He's trying to find Jack, and yelling at him, accusing him of not feeling anything is not the smartest choice." She was the mother of the group, and to say that she used a motherly tone was an understatement.

'Then vhat do you suggest ve do?" North asked. Tooth met his eyes, and an understanding passed between the two.

"Oh no. I don't like that look." She looked back to Bunny.

"We wait, go about our lives as usual, and wait until Pitch has found something."Bunny was flabbergasted, and didn't want to sit around and let Elsa get beat up more and more by that Frost character. He wanted to act,but deep down he knew that they were right.

 

 

Elsa was trembling in fear. Her plan had worked, a little too well to her liking, but hopefully it would do the job. She know had to grab the fear and hold onto it until he found her. Living in fear was something she had grown accustomed to it over the years, but having to live in it again was something she didn't want to do.

She slid to the floor, shaking and crying. She really was filled with fear, and perhaps she hadn't been this scarred since she was small, maybe this level of fear was the first time she had felt it.

She couldn't stop herself from sobbing, she just couldn't. Fear raked her body in waves, leaving her defenseless.

It left her useless, something she wasn't used to feeling.

 

 

Pitch stood in the middle of his underground lair, the globe off to his left, and the tunnels to his right. He was fuming, and it did him no good, as he couldn't concentrate on Elsa. He screamed at he globe, trying to place blame on something, on someone. He blamed MIM, he blamed Jack,he blamed the Guardians, he blamed Anna and her stupid husband to be.And for the first time in a long time, he blamed himself, something he hadn't done since... Well, he couldn't remember.

Amid everything,Pitch forgot of Elsa's sibling and that he had left her and that buffoon in charge of Arendelle.

He groaned at the thought of visiting Anna and telling her of what had happened,, how he hated dealing with those two happy go-lucky humans. So optimistic,and so, annoying. And as much he disliked the couple, he knew it needed to be done.

 

So, he shadow traveled to Arendelle, preparing to inform Anna of Elsa's condition,knowing full well that this would not go over easy.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Pitch appeared behind Anna and Kristoff who were tasting cakes and talking to the royal baker.

“This is our best cake, red velvet.” The short-round-pale man pulled a white cover off a plate and set the red cake in front of them. “It's a cake with a light chocolate flavour, and our most popular one. We often sell out by noon.”

Anna and Kristoff were already trying it as the baker began to clean up the rest of the plates.

“Still making wedding plans when your sister is kidnapped. She'd love to hear about this.” Anna almost chokes on her piece of cake and Kristoof looks to her as she swallows.

“I forgot, I'm late to a meeting with the Royal adviser, I'll catch up with you in a bit.” She kisses his cheek and he shrugs, digging into the rest of the cake. Anna hurries out of there and to her room where pitch is already waiting for her, sitting in a chair by her fireplace.

“You found her. Is she safe?” Anna questions between huffs. His face falls, and he stands up and makes his way over to her.

Her spring eyes look into his downcast ones, trying to read the news he was bringing. He lays a hand on her shoulder and meets her eyes.

“We found her, but we have no way to get to her.” There was something more that he was hiding, she could see it.

“Is she safe, can you at least promise me that?” He looks away from her, not wanting to meet her eyes, knowing full well that what he brought wasn't good news.

“I cannot. No.” She falls to the floor as Kristoff walks in.

“Anna, what's wrong, did he hurt you?” He runs to her and kneels beside her. She looks at him through her blurry eyes.

“No, he's informed me of Elsa's situation.” He brings her to his chest.

Pitch watched them, mostly Anna. He could still feel her fear of her sister, but through that fear was even more love.

“I will take my leave, I have work to do.” And with that he vanished.

 

 

Tooth and Bunny sat near the fire in Norths' workshop. They were the only ones here besides North, and the fact that Elsa wasn't safe was bothering them the most.

“I always thought that he was just some alone, decrepit person and Manny took pity on him.”

“Like he said, we all had lives before we were a guardian.” Tooth replies solemnly and just stares at the carpet.

“What were you, in your past life?” Bunny asks, his voice quiet but still full of curiosity.

“I was a queen, or a princess, I don't really remember now, but I was important, I spoke all the languages of the world, I was a Sister of Flight. I was important then, just as I am now.”: She sighs deeply. “How about you Bunnymund? What were you?”

“A Pooka, I was already a myth when I became this, but until then I held no meaning.” Tooth looks to Bunny.

“We all had meaning before we were guardians, but Manny was created because of Pitch.”

“This is why you're the Guardian of Memories.” She nods and then a light-bulb goes off in her head.

“What if we look for her ourselves?” Bunny looks up to her flabbergasted.

“What?”

“She's somewhere cold, if you take the South Pole, I'll take the North Pole, we can look around, cover more ground and maybe even-”

“It's a smart plan you have there, but I'm afraid it won't work.” Pitch says from across the room.

“Pitch, have you found anything?” North goes to stand next to Pitch, and Bunny and Tooth move closer to him.

“No.”

“Then how do you know it won't work?” Bunny asks, with irritation in his tone, at this point he was annoyed with Pitch, his cryptic answers, and nonchalant attitude, it was starting to grate him, and he was at the point of boiling over.

“She's hidden somewhere magical, or otherworldly, which is why Mother Nature cannot find her.”

“We cannot do anything until we know where she is anyways, and we don't know where she is.” North says, and then looks to pitch. “And we believe Jack isn't himself, that this is something we haven't dealt with before.”

“And he gets to go why?” Bunny points to Pitch, and looks to North, Tooth sets a hand on his arm and Bunny withdraws.

“Because he knows what we're dealing with, he's dealt with them before. I'm sending him back to Mother Nature, she may be able to help us more than we originally thought.”

There's a deep rumble, and from the ground comes mother nature.

“Kozimotis. We need to talk.” She steps towards him and leans against her staff.

“Yes we do, my realm or yours?” Nature straightens her back and nods. “Good.”

They shadow traveled to the tunnels where Pitch lived, and landed in front of the globe.

“Do you still have your memories, the one I gave you?” He _produces_ the black tube with gold interlaced through it.

She steps towards him, and all he can do is watch as she hesitantly moves towards him, and then very slowly takes his hands

“Daddy,” He looks up to her her green eyes and just stares. “I need you to see who you are, I need you to remember, and then, just then we might be able to defeat them.” He looks to the tube and lays his thumb over the middle diamond, and looks to his daughter one last time.

“Before I open this, answer me one thing.” She nods. “Was I a good father?” She smiles gently and lays a hand ton the side of his face, and a tear escapes her eye.

“Open it.” She whispers.

He presses down the middle button.

 

F _irst, there was nothing, just blackness; and then arrays of colours filled his eyes, and it all became clear._

_“Daddy!!!” His little girl squeal and comes running up to him and jumps into his arms giggling and grinning._

_“Oof!” He looks down to his little girl and she has the biggest brown eyes he'd ever seen, and her mothers gorgeous cherry-brown hair, not his ginger colour, her mother's colour. “Someone is getting a little old for this don't you think?”_

_“It'll be you who grows old, I am still young father.”_

_“So quick witted.” He winks._

_“I learn from the best,” She climbs down from her father and turns her back to him. “To bad you weren't around to see it.” Kozimotis gets playful, and runs behind her and sweeps her up, tickling her and making her giggle._

_It switched to a scene where she was older, much older and was planting in the garden._

_“Father!” And Kozimotis comes out from inside. He looks tired, dark circles under his eyes. His pale skin had hints of stubble on it, and his hair was ratted and messy. “Come look!”_

_“What? What happened, are you hurt?” He runs to her to try and check on her, and she laughs a little fairy laugh and shoves him away._

_“No Papa, look.” She points to a little rose that was midnight blue and in the center of it was a glowing seed. The Midnight Rose._

_“My nature fairy managed to get that flower to grow, you truly do have a gift for such things.” She giggles and hugs him, and he smiles back, taking in her joy and love._

_This time he was in battle armour, golden armour, glistening beautiful armour, and he was in the jail cells._

_He was supposed to be guarding the Shades, creatures of true darkness, true evil._

_“Daddy! Help me, I'm scared!” He tried to ignore the calls, he knew they were fake, he knew they were trying to trick him, but they were smart, they knew his weak spot._

_His daughter._

_“No, you're not her, she's not in there!” He screams at the Shades._

_“How can you doubt us so, when we have her, right, here?” They create a false being of his daughter, and he can't help it, he's weak when it comes to his daughter. He'd do anything for her, even free the Shades for her._

_“Come now, General Pitchner, open the cage and we'll release her.” He nods and with tears in his eyes and pain in his heart, he begins to open the cage._

_“My daughter, my love, my only child, my daughter, my heir, my daughter.” He chants and as the horrors of the shades take control Pitch is thrown back to the modern day._

 


End file.
